


Rhapsody in Red

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gemsonas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: "Those who fail to fit within this Order must be purged" - Jasper, EarthlingsHomeworld creates a new type of Gem, one that is loathed by Homeworld Gems and Crystal Gems alike. She doesn't belong in the Order. She believes that she would be alone for the duration of her entire existence. Which is why she is suprised that someone genuinely likes her.





	Rhapsody in Red

Everything was in place. All they had to do is wait for her to form. She was the first Cinnabar made on Homeworld and the great breakthrough towards their future.

The Cinnabar that formed was tiny, and she gazed upon the Peridots surrounding her fearfully.

"Um....hi?" she spoke in a small voice

She was dragged off to be tested for any flaws. It hurt. It hurt so badly. She wanted to make it stop. 

And she did stop it.

As flames erupted in the lab, Cinnabar broke free of her shackles and ran away. 

Eventually, she deemed it was safe, so she stopped, and examined her surroundings. She was in some sort of abandoned Kindergarten. She had learned enough to recognize one.

Another Gem stepped out.

"Hello. I am Rhodonite and I'm a fusion." she introduced herself "You can live with us if you'd like. I can tell that you were declared defective, just like us."

Cinnabar decided that this chance shouldn't be thrown away. She needed some sort of Gem company after all.

-x-

Onyx, a spy for Crystal Gems, returned to the camp with the info.

"Homeworld created a new type of Gems. They call it a secret weapon of sorts. The first one they created escaped."

"We need to get a hold of her." Obsidian, the head of strategic operations, said "Then we'll interrogate her." 

"All right." Rose Quartz "Obsidian, you will be the leader of this operation. Choose your party. Just don't harm her. If my feeling is correct, then she deserves to live."

"Rose is correct." Garnet affirmed

"Then I choose Onyx and Garnet to go with me. The three of us will bring her here." Obsidian announced


End file.
